Mournful Love
by duo
Summary: Romance.... This story is rated PG13 for language only.
1. The beginning

Another one for me!! Bwahahaha! Well, I'm not so sure about this one at the moment, so please review or I won't continue it. All I'm asking is 5 reviews. Please review!! If no one wants me to keep going I won't. I don't think romance is my best area, so I'm not so sure about this at all. For all of you who told me to do a 3x4, I'm sorry, but 1x2 is easier for me. This story will, however, contain 3x4. FYI: I don't really like 2x5 that much, but this story will contain some… sorta. It's a one-sided love. I also don't like 1xR, but it will be included as well… or will it? Make your own assumptions for now, only time will tell the truth.

Disclaimer: Does anyone really read these? Oh well… I don't own anything having to do with this story. I live at home, with my mom, dad, brother, and many animals.

Mournful Love

Duo lay awake in Heero's arms, his mind wandering while his lover slept peacefully. Sex, is that all he was to him? Duo just wasn't sure. Heero never said I love you, not to Duo anyway. Maybe to Relena… No, he was just being jealous; Heero had told him before he didn't love her. Hilde was visiting again soon. He knew she loved him, but he could never love her, not when he loved Heero. Loved Heero… Did he love him? Yes, he knew without a doubt he did. Heero's feelings were a different story though. Their nights were spent together, but their days weren't… He'd never get an answer out of Heero though, so there was no use torturing himself over it. Besides, he needed sleep didn't he?

***

"Hey, Quatty, you makin' me scrambled eggs?" Duo asked as he plopped down in a chair at the table.

"Yeah, Duo, they're almost done," the blond replied happily. This was often the routine; Quatre would get up early enough to make Heero and Wufei breakfast, have Trowa's ready when he got up, eat his own, and then prepare Duo's. Heero was already out of the kitchen Duo noted. 

"Did Heero eat already?" He asked while making himself some bread and jelly. The strawberry jelly was already piled nearly an inch thick.

"Yeah, he's in his room right now," Trowa told him, and then added, "Relena's visiting today."

"Oh," was all he said. Heero had the habit of acting differently when she was around. He would dress a little differently, and even act a little nicer. Well, nicer to her anyway, he never treated Duo any nicer… 

Quatre set Duo's eggs in front of him. He picked up his forked and played with them a little. This was yet another thing typical of Relena's visits. Most of the time Duo would stay away from her, when he did try to talk to her, he'd only be ignored. His appetite seemed to change too. Oh, he ate just as much, but he didn't eat near as fast.

Wufei, who was never too sociable in the mornings, watched Duo carefully. Everyone knew Trowa and Quatre were together, even though they'd never came right out and said it. Heero and Duo were another story though, one Wufei desperately wanted to know. The braided boy was annoying, that was true, but he was also sweet, and caring… Maybe that's what he liked about him. That, or his manner. Not the cheerful one, that could be annoying to the point of homicidal musings. No, the one Wufei found attractive was his darker, less cheerful side. The one Duo rarely let anyone see. Sure, he could be rather cryptic at times when he was like that, but at least he made sense then. It was those times when Wufei wanted nothing more than to hold him, let him know he cared. Maxwell's cheerful side was a little too lighthearted for that, he took everything as a joke.

Now was one of those times he'd become cheerless, forlorn. Relena was visiting, and Wufei knew he'd spend more time with Maxwell while she was here. With her here, he wouldn't be with Heero all the time. With her here, he'd have a chance with Maxwell. Wufei's day seemed to get a little better.

***

****

For all who were wondering about the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: Does anyone really read these? Oh well… I don't own anything having to do with this story. I live at home, with my mom, dad, brother, and many animals.


	2. Wufei's causing trouble...

Alright, I know I don't have the 5 reviews yet, but Dar wants this posted. Most of you do not know Dar, but she's a big inspiration for me. She may not be my real sister, but I think of her as one. She's stood up for me when people who don't understand me said things about me, and continues to support me even though I'm different. I have friends offline who wouldn't like me if they knew some of the secrets she does. She's a constant encouragement… I'm not sure where I'd be without her. Sis, this one's for you… I love ya! ^.~

****

Mournful Love ~ Chapter 2

Relena knocked swiftly three times on the door. She was just preparing to knock again, when Duo cheerfully swung it open. He was faking a smile, of course, but she didn't realize it. Her thoughts were on one thing.

Seeing Heero again.

"Oh, um, Duo, nice to see you again. Would you do me a favor?" she asked and the continued before waiting for an answer, "I have another bag in the back seat, would you mind getting it for me? Thanks." With that she picked up the small bag she had brought with her and walked inside. Duo stood frustrated for a moment before reluctantly walking to her car. He looked down at the bag spitefully. She was going to do it again, he could already tell. Why did he bother anymore? She'd only hang all over Heero the entire time. Frustrated, he walked back to the house with her bag.

***

"Well, some people still blame the war on the Earth, so not everyone in the colonies is on good terms with everyone down here, but we're getting there," Relena was saying at supper that night. Duo was barely listening. Instead, he was watching Heero. Heero sat looking directly at Relena, which sometimes caused her to trail off in mid-sentence, but no one seemed to notice. He expected they were blocking her out too. Heero seemed to be the only one really listening, but that figured.

He still remembered their greeting earlier that night. Relena had walked in, obviously looking for Heero right away, and she found him. As soon as she had she flung her arms around him as if they were old friends… or more. Heero hadn't seemed to care. Duo had about dropped her bag right then. Not only didn't he care; he was practically hugging back! Just thinking about it now made all the jealousy come rushing back. How could he do that? Didn't he realize how much he cared for him?

While Duo sat with his gloomy thoughts, Wufei studied him. He could tell Duo was watching Heero, he had been most of the night. He hadn't said much at all, so Wufei knew he wasn't happy. What bothered him though, was that he wasn't even acting happy. Usually he'd at least put on a show. Tonight was different though… he didn't even try. He probably wanted Heero to see how upset he was. He probably thought it would make a difference. Couldn't he see that Heero didn't care? Was he that blind? Why couldn't he see that someone did care? That he cared, and always would.

***

"Heero, is it worth it though?" Quatre asked looking at the taller man soberly. Heero's expression didn't change.

"Quatre, I'm no good for him, it would be better for us both if one of us let go. He'll never do it, so I have to."

"Maybe you should tell him, talk it out. Maybe-" Heero cut him off.

"There can't be any maybes! He'll only say I'm wrong, trust me, I've thought it all out," Heero said. "I don't want to hurt him, but it'll hurt him more if I don't do this. Can't you see that?"

Quatre looked down. "Will it hurt you, Heero?" he said just above a whisper. Heero stood, unmoving for a moment. "Do you love him?" Heero looked out the window. He studied the view from Quatre and Trowa's room. It wasn't as good as the one from Duo's room, but it was a little better than the one from his own. He glanced around the room, almost chuckling to himself when he noticed the beds. Only one looked used. But that figured, everyone knew Trowa and Quatre were together.

"Yes, I do," he said softly. Then, more determinedly, "That's why I have to do this." Quatre sighed in defeat. There was no way he'd win this battle.

"Fine, Heero, do what you must, but try to let him down easily." Heero barely nodded. Quatre opened his mouth to say something more, but the door opened before he had the chance. Trowa looked between the two and then began to retreat from the room.

"No, Trowa, it's okay, we're done talking," Heero said walking to the doorway. "Later, you two," he said and left. Trowa closed the door behind him and looked down at Quatre who stood a few feet away.

"What did he want?" he asked.

"Advice, sorta," Quatre said, then added sadly, "He's leaving Duo."

"Hn." Trowa walked to Quatre. "Why?"

"I'm not sure, all he said was that he's no good for him."

"I see…" With that, Trowa scooped Quatre up and carried him to their bed. He laid him down softly and lowered his head to Quatre's, their lips barely brushing one another. Smiling softly, Quatre put his arms around Trowa's neck and pulled him down into a more passionate kiss. 

***

Duo sat on the couch, a bottle of liquor in one hand, and the remote in the other. Heero could be such an ass. Relena didn't help at all. Didn't she know Heero was his? Sighing, he lifted the bottle and took another drink.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Maxwell?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"Who're you Wafer, my mother?" Duo asked slowly stumbling over the words. Obviously he was drunk.

"Are you trying to insult me? I'm no woman, and if I was I'd be ashamed to have bore you," he said smirking as he walked to the couch and sat down next to Duo. The cushion shifted, and, unable to hold himself up, Duo shifted with them landing himself against Wufei.

"You want some Wafer?" Duo asked swinging the bottle and almost hitting Wufei with it.

"I'll get my own," he said picking p a bottle from the table next to him. Obviously Maxwell had planned to stay up and get drunk; he'd brought enough liquor. Being drunk would be the perfect excuse, if Duo could even remember anything in the morning.

"Y'know, Relena was hangin' all over Heero all night t'night." Duo was still slumped against Wufei and didn't seem to notice.

"She always does," Wufei said as he steadily drank the liquor. 

"Don' drink t'much, you'll get drunk," Duo mumbled. Wufei only smiled.

Well?! Please, review… I know I'm begging, but it would mean a lot to me. I take things really hard on myself, and I really don't think this is turning out very good, but I have yet to like any of my stories…


	3. Chapter 3 Warning

The next two chapters are the SAME chapter! The first contains a lime-ish 2x5 scene… The second doesn't. Make your choice!

~duo


	4. Chapter 3a - Contains a lime scene!

I finally got 5 reviews!!! *dances in lil' circles* I'm so happy! ((^_^)) Anyway… This is Chapter 4… Now, before you read it, I must warn you, there is a slight lime scene. If you'd rather not read it, Chapter 5 does not include it. 

Mournful Love – Chapter 4

Heero lay wide-awake in bed listening intently to what was going on downstairs. He could vaguely hear Duo's slurred mumbles about that night's events. 

"Y'know, Relena was hangin' all over Heero all night t'night." That was Duo's voice.

"She always does," Another voice…. Wufei's.

"Don' drink t'much, you'll get drunk," Duo mumbled. There was no reply for a while, Heero was beginning to think they had both passed out when he heard Duo again. "Wafer…? Wha' was 'at for?" Confused, Heero got out of bed and crept quietly down the stairs concealing himself in the shadows. Finally, they came into view. Duo was laying on the couch, his fingers touching his barely parted lips. Wufei was standing over him.

"I dunno," he said faking a slur. 

"Oh," was all Duo could say before he kissed him again.

Clenching his fists, Heero fought the urge to pull Wufei off Duo and beat him. …but Duo wasn't fighting back. Why wasn't he fighting back? Was he too drunk to notice what was actually happening. …or maybe he just didn't care. 

Finally Wufei brought his head back up. Duo stared up dazed, looking almost like a deer in the headlights. For a second Heero thought he would move away from Wufei. Instead, he just lay there, not struggling, as Wufei kissed him again. He could tell Wufei wasn't drunk, but obviously Duo couldn't. No, Wufei knew exactly what he was doing. Anger mixed with pure jealousy filled Heero. But wasn't this what he had wanted? He'd planned on leaving Duo, hadn't he? Hadn't that been why he put up with Relena? 

Giving up his internal struggle, Heero sunk back into the shadows so he couldn't see his lover and the Chinese boy anymore. He slowly made his way back upstairs and into his bed. He laid awake for nearly an hour until finally someone came up stairs. He heard the door open, could see the light through his closed eyelids. The door closed again, and Duo stumbled to Heero's bed. Not bothering with his clothes, the braided boys laid down and buried his head against Heero's chest. 

After Duo's breathing had steadied, Heero put an arm around him. Only then did he finally let himself fall asleep.

***

"Duo! Breakfast's ready!" Quatre called up the stairs. This was the third time he had yelled up to Duo, and still there was no reply. Everyone else had eaten, and Duo's food was getting cold. 

"Is he alright?" Trowa asked looking at Heero.

"Hn, he was drunk last night, he'll get up eventually," was all Heero said.

"Drunk? Does he do that a lot? That's not good for him," Relena said sweetly. Wufei rolled his eyes. 

"He only does it when he's depressed," he said. All eyes turned to him. Quatre nodded in agreement, while Heero glared.

"He'll get over it," Trowa said softly trying to ease the tension. He wasn't sure what was going on, but the air had been thick all morning and it wasn't just because Relena was spouting her love to Heero.

"Get over what?" Came a groggy voice from the stairs.

"Duo, you're up! Your breakfast's on the table," Quatre said cheerfully. Duo suddenly ran for the table. In minutes all eleven pancakes were down and he was finishing his milk. Quatre smiled a little; at least the situation hadn't affected his appetite. Today should be a good day for all of them. Relena was going shopping, so Duo shouldn't be too bothered by her. Trowa and he were going out, or so Trowa said, and Wufei usually spent the day in his room. 

"So, Quatty, where're you and Tro going today?" Duo asked.

"You'll have to ask Trowa," he said smiling, "He won't tell me." Leaning down, Trowa whispered something in Duo's ear. Grinning, Duo stood. 

"Good idea, Tro," he said. "Have fun Quatty." Quatre couldn't help but smile. 

From the other side of the room Wufei watched, thinking about last night's happenings. It had been going fine. Duo hadn't struggled or fought back at all, he was pretty much just sitting there as Wufei did what he wanted…

__

Wufei slid his own shirt off. Everyone was asleep by now. He glanced at the clock. 1:32 am. Looking back down at Duo he smiled and pulled the boy into a sitting position. Carefully, he pulled his shirt off and flung it next to the couch. Duo sat there, watching. Wufei couldn't help but wonder what the other boy was thinking. Was he too drunk to realize he was being taken advantage of? 

Wufei kissed Duo again. His arms sliding around the other boy, his fingers making their way to the base of his neck, tangling in his hair. Pulling away, he brought Duo's braid over his shoulder and pulled off the hair tie. Slowly he unraveled the braid letting the long chestnut hair fall around them. He loved seeing Duo's hair like this. He gently laid him back down. He flicked the light off and, positioning himself above Duo brought their lips together again. He barely felt it at first, but as the kissed deepened he could feel Duo kissing back. Breaking the kiss, he moved his head to Duo's neck. He caressed his neck softly with his lips.

"Heero," Duo sighed anxiously. Wufei froze. He couldn't help it. Everything up until now suddenly meant nothing to him. Duo didn't want him, even drunk. Even now all he could think of was Heero. Sighing Wufei got up and pulled his shirt on. He walked to his room, silently cursing Heero.

Sighing, Wufei stood. He had blown it. Thankfully, Duo remembered none of it, or at least wasn't going to mention it. He trudged to his room, ready to spend another day alone.


	5. Chapter 3b - limeless

I finally got 5 reviews!!! *dances in lil' circles* I'm so happy! ((^_^)) Anyway… This is Chapter 5… I made this one for all you ppl who don' wanna read a lime type scene between Wufei and Duo. It stays with the plot of the story, it just isn't as descriptive at that part, so don't worry, you ain't missin' nothing. Hope you like it.

Mournful Love – Chapter 5

Heero lay wide-awake in bed listening intently to what was going on downstairs. He could vaguely hear Duo's slurred mumbles about that night's events. 

"Y'know, Relena was hangin' all over Heero all night t'night." That was Duo's voice.

"She always does," Another voice…. Wufei's.

"Don' drink t'much, you'll get drunk," Duo mumbled. There was no reply for a while, Heero was beginning to think they had both passed out when he heard Duo again. "Wafer…? Wha' was 'at for?" Confused, Heero got out of bed and crept quietly down the stairs concealing himself in the shadows. Finally, they came into view. Duo was laying on the couch, his fingers touching his barely parted lips. Wufei was standing over him.

"I dunno," he said faking a slur. 

"Oh," was all Duo could say before he kissed him again.

Clenching his fists, Heero fought the urge to pull Wufei off Duo and beat him. …but Duo wasn't fighting back. Why wasn't he fighting back? Was he too drunk to notice what was actually happening. …or maybe he just didn't care. 

Finally Wufei brought his head back up. Duo stared up dazed, looking almost like a deer in the headlights. For a second Heero thought he would move away from Wufei. Instead, he just lay there, not struggling, as Wufei kissed him again. He could tell Wufei wasn't drunk, but obviously Duo couldn't. No, Wufei knew exactly what he was doing. Anger mixed with pure jealousy filled Heero. But wasn't this what he had wanted? He'd planned on leaving Duo, hadn't he? Hadn't that been why he put up with Relena? 

Giving up his internal struggle, Heero sunk back into the shadows so he couldn't see his lover and the Chinese boy anymore. He slowly made his way back upstairs and into his bed. He laid awake for nearly an hour until finally someone came up stairs. He heard the door open, could see the light through his closed eyelids. The door closed again, and Duo stumbled to Heero's bed. Not bothering with his clothes, the braided boys laid down and buried his head against Heero's chest. 

After Duo's breathing had steadied, Heero put an arm around him. Only then did he finally let himself fall asleep.

***

"Duo! Breakfast's ready!" Quatre called up the stairs. This was the third time he had yelled up to Duo, and still there was no reply. Everyone else had eaten, and Duo's food was getting cold. 

"Is he alright?" Trowa asked looking at Heero.

"Hn, he was drunk last night, he'll get up eventually," was all Heero said.

"Drunk? Does he do that a lot? That's not good for him," Relena said sweetly. Wufei rolled his eyes. 

"He only does it when he's depressed," he said. All eyes turned to him. Quatre nodded in agreement, while Heero glared.

"He'll get over it," Trowa said softly trying to ease the tension. He wasn't sure what was going on, but the air had been thick all morning and it wasn't just because Relena was spouting her love to Heero.

"Get over what?" Came a groggy voice from the stairs.

"Duo, you're up! Your breakfast's on the table," Quatre said cheerfully. Duo suddenly ran for the table. In minutes all eleven pancakes were down and he was finishing his milk. Quatre smiled a little; at least the situation hadn't affected his appetite. Today should be a good day for all of them. Relena was going shopping, so Duo shouldn't be too bothered by her. Trowa and he were going out, or so Trowa said, and Wufei usually spent the day in his room. 

"So, Quatty, where're you and Tro going today?" Duo asked.

"You'll have to ask Trowa," he said smiling, "He won't tell me." Leaning down, Trowa whispered something in Duo's ear. Grinning, Duo stood. 

"Good idea, Tro," he said. "Have fun Quatty." Quatre couldn't help but smile. 

From the other side of the room Wufei watched, thinking about last night's happenings. It had been going fine. Duo hadn't struggled or fought back at all, he was pretty much just sitting there as Wufei did what he wanted. 

__

Wufei slid his own shirt off. Everyone was asleep by now. He glanced at the clock. 1:32 am. Looking back down at Duo he smiled and pulled the boy into a sitting position. Carefully, he pulled his shirt off and flung it next to the couch. Duo sat there, watching. Wufei couldn't help but wonder what the other boy was thinking. Was he too drunk to realize he was being taken advantage of? He barely felt it as he kissed Duo again, but as the kissed deepened he could feel Duo kissing back. Breaking the kiss, he moved his head so he could look down into Duo's face.

"Heero," Duo sighed. Wufei froze. He couldn't help it. Everything up until now suddenly meant nothing to him. Duo didn't want him, even drunk. Even now all he could think of was Heero. Sighing Wufei got up and pulled his shirt on. He walked to his room, silently cursing Heero.

Sighing, Wufei stood. He had blown it. Thankfully, Duo remembered none of it, or at least wasn't going to mention it. He trudged to his room, ready to spend another day alone.


	6. Chapter 4 - Breaking up is hard to do

Yay! Another chapter!! I'm not sure that I like this one very much… but it leads into the plot, so I have to post it…

I do not own this story. The people who do, have money… unlike me. I'm some poor, confused teenager who has more mental problems than he can manage. That, and I really miss my b/f… hmm, can you go through withdrawal from a person?

Dedications: Well, as always, I dedicate this chapter to my sister, Dar. But I'd also like to dedicate it to one of my favorite authors who I **know** is reading this. Yeah, I'm talking 'bout you AnimeCat. You should really read their stories. Dar's pen name is ~Trista~ and AnimeCat is AnimeCatARA. I highly recommend her story "Demons"; I love it! Another good writer I must mention is Midii Une. Her stories are awesome!

****

Mournful Love ~ Chapter 4

Heero was sitting on the couch, watching the news when Duo walked down stairs later that day. Sighing as he walked passed, he made his way to the kitchen for a snack. He grabbed a bag of chips and walked back into the living room to sit next to Heero. Munching on his chips he waited for Heero to say something, anything. Suddenly, Heero stood.

"Relena wants to go out tonight, so I might not be home until late," Heero said in his usual monotone.

"She does, huh?" He said softly, trying not to sound hurt.

"Hn."

Duo laid the chips on the table and turned to face Heero who was now in the doorway to the kitchen. "Why are you doing this?" Stunned, Heero stared.

"Doing what?" he asked simply, trying to ignore the accusations in Duo's voice.

__

"You like her, don't you, Heero?" No sense in wasting time. Might as well start with what was bugging him, right?

"Hn?" he asked trying to fit everything into the dishwasher.

"She's been all over you and you haven't cared one bit. I'm sick of it!" he was angry now.

"Sick of what Duo?" he asked.

"This! Of us, Heero, if that's what you want to call what we have. Do we even have anything? We've got sex, which's about it. Can you honestly tell me you have no feelings for her at all?"

"Duo, she means nothing to me. You're the one always saying I should be a little nicer," Heero reminded him, "And as for what we have or haven't got… You never complained before."

Not sure of what to say, Duo blurted out the only thing he could think of. "I love you." 

Glass shattered as it hit the floor.

"…don't expect me to say it back, Duo," was all Heero said before he left the room, leaving Duo behind.

__

He didn't love him. Sure, he'd never said it, but Duo had always assumed he did. That's what he got for assuming. Sighing, he kneeled down and began to pick up the remains of the glass bowl.

There, he had done it. This would do it, this would finish off whatever it was that existed between them now… But the sight of Duo's face, the shattered look that only rejection can put there, mirrored the pain in his own chest.

***

Thirty-four thousand, thirty-five thousand, thirty-six thousand… The dots had been his entertainment for an hour now. 11:36, they should be home soon, he thought dully as he turned on his side to face the wall. The bed felt cold and strange to his skin. This was actually rather humorous when given a little thought; the bed was his own. Too much time in Heero's bed made his own seem strange. 

The shutting of a door brought Duo out of his thoughts. They were home. Faking sleep, he listened to the movement down-stairs and then to the "Good night" and "Thank you". Finally, the door to the room next to his closed followed by the one down the hall. Finally content enough to sleep, Duo turned again. 

It was no use; he couldn't sleep. Unless… Silently he got up and left his own room. Entering the one beside his, he closed the door softly behind him, trying not to wake anyone. Navigating his way in the dark didn't prove to be too difficult and soon he found himself in Heero's bed, snuggling against the other pilot.

"Duo…?"

"Hmn?" he asked groggily hoping that he wouldn't be told to leave.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't sleep in my bed," he whispered and tucked his head against Heero's chest.

"Why not?" he asked trying to control his own reaction to having the other boy so close. 

"I miss you," Duo mumbled into Heero's shirt. 

Tired of arguing with him, Heero gave up. Instead, he decided, he'd simply remind him of earlier. "Duo, I don't love you…"

"I know," he replied sadly, "You don't have to, just let me sleep here tonight." 

Unsure of what to do, and unable to turn the other boy away when he looked as he did just then, Heero wrapped an arm around the other boy and held him. It seemed this would be harder than he'd thought…

***

"Duo," Heero said nudging the other boy softly. No reply. "Duo, it's morning, move so I can get up."

"Humn?" Duo mumbled looking dimly up at Heero. 

"Get off me so I can go downstairs; you don't have to get up." Duo shifted his weight so the other boy could get out from under him.

"Do ya hafta Heero?" He whined. He received a glare in return.

"Duo, you shouldn't have come over here last night."

A little surprised, Duo managed to mumble a reply. "I couldn't sleep… it's been so long since I slept in my bed… it's just…"

"No excuses," Heero said firmly, "You'll have to sleep there eventually." Duo nodded mutely. He hadn't expected Heero to be so cold. He looked down, unable to meet the other man's glaring eyes any longer. 

He had to get out of that room; he couldn't take it anymore. This was hurting himself and Duo way too much. If this was going to work he had to make Duo hate him. It would be the only way. But how to do that? Heero thought about this as he walked down the stairs. 


	7. Chapter 5 - Heartbreak

Maybe one of the saddest chapters yet, I'm afraid

Maybe one of the saddest chapters yet, I'm afraid. Duo gets his little heart broken… I tried to make the end of the chapter a little happier by adding a little 3x4 moment. Sorry guys, but I have to add a lil' mush. ^.~

Dedications: Dar, you asked when I'd get it done, and I'm trying Sis. AnimeCat, I hope you finish that story soon.

Disclaimers: It is not my fault the spell checker wants to change AnimeCat to anemic, it truly isn't.

I do not own Gundam Wing, if I did… you would kill me to steal copyrights.

****

Mournful Love – Chapter 5

Quatre sighed. Duo was in his room, where he'd spent the last couple of days. Heero was with Relena in the Sanq Kingdom. They'd been fighting all the previous week. He'd thought for sure that Duo would be the one to walk out first, but after a particularly rough fight…

"Where are you going?" Duo asked when Heero picked up his coat and walked to the door.

"Relena said her door would always be open… I don't really feel like standing here and listening to you complain about me. If you don't like something, get away from it." With that he had walked out.

Sighing again, Quatre decided to go back upstairs and try to talk to Duo again.

Throwing stuff in a suitcase caused almost enough noise to block out a knock on the door… almost. "Come in!" Duo yelled exasperated.

"Duo, I…" Quatre started. "What are you doing?"

"Heero will be back tomorrow, and I have a flight out of here scheduled for then too. I can't take it anymore, Quatre. He… he's been really cruel lately, and I can't take anymore of it. I…" He looked away. It seemed hard to say anything, and his throat was so tight it ached.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to L2, I guess. Maybe I'll look Hilde up when I get there." He shrugged. "I don't really know."

"Do you have money to take?"

"I have enough… and I can get a job when I get there." 

Quatre nodded. "Breakfast is ready, if you're hungry. You can finish packing later."

"Thanks, Quatty." He looked out the window. Quatre decided to excuse himself.

The next day, Heero came back, and Duo left. Neither said a word to each other. Everything seemed to be fine then, until that night.

"Heero, why don't you just tell Duo?" Trowa said casually.

"Hn?" He was annoyed already.

"You should tell him that it's not that you don't care, but that you don't want him to get hurt."

Heero sighed. "He'll try to tell me I won't hurt him. Just let me handle it, Trowa."

"You _are_ hurting him, or can't you tell?"

"Trowa," he said through his teeth, "Let me handle it. He'll get over it."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will!" Heero half yelled. He'd had his own thoughts about that to contend with, he didn't need Trowa's as well. So, less loudly, he added, "Why don't you mind your own business Trowa; I'm sure Quatre wouldn't mind another lay."

Quatre walked in the room just in time to see Trowa punch Heero in the nose.

"Trowa!"

Heero took a swing at Trowa and managed to hit him in the eye. Blood was trickling from his nose.

"What are you two doing? Stop fighting!" Quatre exclaimed, putting himself between them.

"Ask him," Heero said nodding at Trowa, "he threw the first punch." Then, he walked upstairs holding his nose.

Trowa sighed and put a hand to his face right under his eye. "It's swelling," he said simply.

"What happened?" Quatre asked.

"I tried to tell him that he should just tell Duo the truth, instead of hurting him." He put a bag of ice to his eye. "So he told me to mind my own business and…"

"And?"

"He made a tasteless comment…"

"Oh," he said. "Well, he's upset, you have to forgive him… and you _did _throw the first punch." Trowa said nothing.

Wufei came down the steps looking rather amused, and paused to look at Trowa. "Heero slammed his door shut loudly, and you have ice on your eye. Why?"

"They had a small fight, Wufei. That's all."

"Mmm, if you say so. Maxwell call yet?"

"Not yet, I'm expecting a call any time now though." Quatre pulled the ice away from Trowa's face and looked at it. "Your eye's black."

Trowa nodded. "He hits hard."

"Aa. Tell him I said hello when he calls. I'll be in my room." Wufei walked back upstairs. He often spent weeks in his room. In that time, Duo would usually make a comment on checking to see if he died yet or not, because no one ever saw him take any food with him.

Duo called later that night just to tell them he made it okay. He didn't ask about Heero, but Quatre could tell he was thinking about him. He promised to call when he had time, but said not to count on it being soon.

So, with a heavy heart, Quatre hung up from talking for a mere ten minutes and looked at Trowa. Both sat silent, Quatre standing and Trowa sitting, searching each other's faces for a sign of something. Finally Trowa spoke.

"How is he?"

"He said he's fine. He's staying with Hilde, apparently. He said he was fine."

"You don't believe him?" Trowa asked, noting the repeated phrase.

"He still sounds hurt…"

"He's with Hilde. Maybe it will be good for him."

Quatre stood looking at Trowa for a moment, thinking. Then, he laughed.

"What?" Trowa asked. He was a little confused.

"You can't even tell your eye is black. Your bang covers it." Quatre leaned down and, after moving Trowa's bang, kissed his eyelid gently. He smiled. "Does it feel okay now, koi? Or should I kiss it some more?"

Looking up into the other man's face, Trowa let himself smile gently. Taking Quatre into his arms, he walked for the steps.

Well, there it is, the next chapter. After a wonderful day with _my_ koi, I decided to finish it up. There are more chapters coming though, don't worry. Since I had such a wonderful time with my koi though, I figured I should let Quatre have a lil' moment with his. ^.~ I'm sorry for any OOC parts, but everyone has their own views on how each character acts within some limitations. Well, please review. I'll stop takin' up your time now.


	8. Chapter 6 - Duo returns...

Mournful Love ~ Chapter 6 ****

Mournful Love ~ Chapter 6

*~*Nearly 6 years later*~*

Duo rarely called anymore. It had been almost 2 years since he last called. The most they got were a few words in an email, and the last one had been 7 months ago. Everyone had gotten used to not having him around. After the first couple of months Heero had crawled into a shell. Now, he was back to normal. Wufei occasionally asked about him, but that had grown less frequent. Soon, it seemed no one cared anymore. Duo had become a faded, but happy, memory.

That's why it came as such a surprise that he would be at the door early one February morning with red, puffy eyes and an infant in his arms.

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"Nice to see you too, Quatty," he said dully. "Can I come in? It's a little chilly out here and the kid is…"

"Oh, of course. I was just so surprised to see you, but that's no excuse for being rude." He stepped back into the house and led Duo into the kitchen. "No one's home. Trowa's at the circus, Wufei is at Preventer headquarters, and it's Heero's turn to get groceries," he said when he noticed Duo looking around the house.

"You guys still do that?"

"Yeah… Not much has changed, really. But… what are you doing here? I mean, it's great that you're here, but you didn't call or…"

"Hilde was in a car accident, Quat, she's dead," Duo said looking down. "I tried to stay at our place, but I couldn't. I couldn't make it through one night. This is the only place I could think of that I could go to. I can get a hotel, if you want… I don't want to intrude."

"No, Duo. This is still your home. The war brought all of us together once, and maybe it did for a reason. We all needed someone. Someone to care about us and for us to care about. No matter what, Duo, you'll always have a home here. We all care about you."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me." He paused. "Where can I put the kid, it's time for his nap…"

"Your old room, or the couch. Your rooms just the way you left it," he added.

"So the couch, then. I wouldn't want him eaten by dust bunnies the size of gundams in my room." Quatre chuckled.

"Well, I –did- clean it now and then."

They walked into the living room. Duo laid the baby on the couch and covered him with a baby blanket he retrieved from a bag he held. The bag was covered in teddy bears set against a blue background. Quatre walked to the kitchen to make some tea, and Duo sat on a chair watching TV. Neither boy heard the door open and close.

"Are you watching Noin's kid again?" Heero asked, startling both Quatre and Duo.

"No," Quatre replied and carried the tea into the living room. Heero followed.

"Well then whose kid is…" He faded off as he saw the figure on the chair looking at him. "Duo…"

"Hi Heero," he said nonchalantly. "How's it been?"

"What are you doing here?"

Duo blinked at the coldness in the other man's voice. "I'm glad to see you too. I've been as good as possible lately," Duo answered the unasked questions. "I took it pretty hard when my wife died, but at least the baby made it." He picked up the infant and walked up the stairs with tears building in his eyes.

"Wife?" Heero asked Quatre who looked equally stunned.

"I didn't know either. He only told me that Hilde died… He didn't tell me they were married. You should talk to him," he added and winced as a door slammed shut upstairs.

"Hn…"

What'd you guys think? Surprised? It gets better don't worry. Next time… Will Heero talk to Duo? Will Duo and Heero get back together? 

Snippet of the Next Chapter---------------------------

Bottle in hand, Duo stood unnoticed in the doorway watching the scene before him. He watched as Heero stared in open-mouthed wonder at the tiny life he held. He smiled softly. 

"I'm surprised he didn't cry," he said as he walked over and sat the bottle in Heero's hand. "You ever fed one of those?"

Heero shook his head slowly and looked up at Duo. "It looks like it'll break." Duo laughed.

I do not own Gundam Wing. - That's my disclaimer. ^_^


	9. Chapter 7 - Someone's hungry, and for on...

Mournful Love ~ Chapter 6

Short but sweet, and I think you'll agree.

Disclaimer: I own the baby! That's about it though… o.o

****

Mournful Love ~ Chapter 7

"Duo." The single word was followed by three swift knocks on the door. "Duo, let me in. I want to talk to you."

"Why?" he asked, unable to keep his voice from quivering.

Heero sighed and leaned on the door. "Duo, look, I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to be there. I didn't think before I spoke." He stood straight again and asked, "There, I've apologized. Now can I come in and talk to you?"

"Fine, the door's not locked anyway."

Heero opened the door and, after stepping into the room, closed it softly behind him. He looked at Duo who was sitting on the bed, the infant in his arms red faced and ready to cry.

"Here," Duo said and thrust the child into Heero's arms. "He wants a bottle. I'll go make the formula, you hold him until I get back."

He attempted to protest, but the younger man was already out the door. Heero stared at the tiny babe in his arms. It's little arms were so thin and frail, but it flailed them about as if they were as strong as his own arms. He moved to the bed and shifted the baby into one arm. It's face was red from frustration. He could only imagine the frustration such a tiny thing felt at not being able to tell what it wanted. Before he even realized he'd moved his hand, he felt the soft strands of bluish-black hair under his fingers. He moved his hand so the child could grasp a single finger in it's own tiny hand.

Bottle in hand, Duo stood unnoticed in the doorway watching the scene before him. He watched as Heero stared in open-mouthed wonder at the tiny life he held. He smiled softly.

"I'm surprised he didn't cry," he said as he walked over and sat the bottle in Heero's hand. "You ever fed one of those?"

Heero shook his head slowly and looked up at Duo. "It looks like it'll break." Duo laughed.

"That's what I thought too. But, he needs to be fed. Do you wanna try it first?" Heero stared down at the baby, then looked at Duo and nodded. "Alright, what'cha gotta do first is move your arm a little." He reached over and pulled Heero's arm at the elbow. "There. Now, put the nipple to his lips. There, see he knows what to do after that. Now, all you do is hold the bottle."

"It's very hungry," Heero noted.

"Yeah, he usually is."

"How old is it?" Heero asked, his voice losing the astonishment it earlier held.

"About 4 days now. When… When Hilde had her accident, she was still pregnant. By the time they got her to the hospital, they said her brain had completely shut down. They kept her on life support until they could do a c-section to save him," he said nodding at the baby. "After that… I stayed at the hospital for 2 nights hoping for a miracle. Finally, the doctors asked to turn off the life support and pronounce her dead. I had given up by then… I took him back to our house with me. We already had a crib set up and a full nursery. I laid him in the crib and tried to go to sleep, but I just couldn't. It felt so different without her beside me, snuggling close in the middle of the night… So, I let him sleep and made arrangements to come back here. I had to take a late shuttle, so I was on that last night. And now, I'm here." He looked at Heero. "He finished the bottle, Heero. Now you have to burp him."

Heero laid the child's head against his shoulder and patted him gently on the back. "What if I hurt it?"

"You won't hurt **him** Heero. You're doing just-" Burp. "…fine"

"He takes after you," he said bemused. Duo smiled at him and pulled the baby away from the taller man's shoulder. 

"I'll lay him down here until I can get a crib," he said and laid the drowsy baby on the bed. He cleared away the pillows and covers. "He might choke on those," he explained. "It's warm enough up here that he shouldn't need a blanket."

"Duo," Heero said, "What's his name?"

Duo walked to the door. "His name," he said glancing back, "is Solo. Solo Odin Maxwell." He disappeared from sight before Heero could think or ask him how he'd known his real name. Or why he'd named the baby after him at all.

Could it really be Duo's kid and **not** be named after Solo? That seems almost illegal in fan fiction, na? 

Next Chapter---------------------------

"Alright, he's awake now. Wufei, Trowa, meet Solo Maxwell."

"He's got Hilde's hair," Trowa noted, "but your eyes."

"And his appetite," added the Japanese man. Duo laughed.

I do not own Gundam Wing or anything having to do with Gundam Wing. (well, not the legal rights anyway)


End file.
